


Non Posso fare a meno del vino (non amando troppo gli schemi)

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [28]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Promt: day 28 - In vino VeritasFandom: Festival di Sanremo RPFShip: MetamoroDal testo:"- A Lisbona. - Cominciò Fabrizio, alzando la bottiglia per un brindisi. - E al portoghese che non m'entrerà mai nella capoccia. - Ermal rise a quella frase ed un po' di nervosismo parve svanire."
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947730
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Non Posso fare a meno del vino (non amando troppo gli schemi)

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic è la continuazione del promt indecisione di questo writober

La porta della camera d'albergo si aprì poco dopo, rivelando un Fabrizio sorridente.  
\- Ce ne hai messo de tempo eh? Entra entra. - Lo accolse l'uomo, facendolo entrate.  
La camera di Fabrizio era praticamente la sua gemella, con la differenza che era più disordinata. Il cantante romano aprì il frigo bar e gli passò una birra.  
Ermal ringraziò a bassa voce, ancora visibilmente nervoso.  
Non poteva impedirlo, la sua mente stava dando troppa importanza al dettaglio che erano in quella camera, da soli.  
Si diede uno schiaffo mentale. In passato erano stati da soli tante volte, e non era mai successo niente. Quella volta sarebbe stato lo stesso.  
\- A Lisbona. - Cominciò Fabrizio, alzando la bottiglia per un brindisi. - E al portoghese che non m'entrerà mai nella capoccia. - Ermal rise a quella frase ed un po' di nervosismo parve svanire.  
L'alcool fece il resto.  
Presto le birre divennero due, poi tre e la testa di Ermal si fece più leggera. Non era ubriaco, ma era in quel magnifico limbo tra lucidità e sbronza, che lo rendeva sorridente e rilassato. Adagiò la testa sul bracciolo della poltrona, mentre Fabrizio raccontava un aneddoto divertente della sua vita.  
Rise anche se non capì quello che gli stava dicendo.  
\- Oh tutto bene? - Disse il moro, avvicinandosi a lui. La sua mano andò a spostare alcune ciocche di capelli dal suo viso. Ermal lo guardò a lungo negli occhi senza rispondere, continuando a sorridere.  
\- Me sa che te sei ubriacato forte. - Continuò l'altro, accarezzandogli piano la testa.   
Il giovan scosse la tesya in risposta, i riccioli che seguivano sinuosi il ovimemto del capo. Si guardarono a lungo negli occhi ed Ermal risentì quella voglia di baciarlo. Perso nell'indecisione se restare immobile o fare quel passo, avvertì la mano di Fabrizio carezzargli il viso mentre si abbassata verso di lui. Sentì il suo respiro sul viso e quello bastò al più giovane per ridestarsi dal suo torpore. Quando le loro labbra finalmente s'incontrarono fu come riprendere a respirare dopo una lunga apnea. Aveva trattenuto il fiato, non se ne era accorto.  
I baci si Fabrizio erano lenti ma inesorabili e per qualche secondo Ermal si abbandonò completamente a quei baci. Rispose con foga, aggrappandosi al colletto della maglia. Ma Ermal si staccò poco dopo, nell'ultimo lampo di lucidità di quella sera.  
\- Scusa... Non... È stato l'alcool. - Balbettò il più giovane, alzandosi e riparandosi dietro la poltrona.  
\- Beh sai come se dice no? In birra Veritas. -  
\- Non era in Vino Veritas? - Chiese Ermal. - Ma noi abbiamo bevuto solo birre. - Fu la risposta del Moro, che gli fece guadagnare un cuscino in faccia.  
Ermal scosse la testa, avviandosi verso la porta. Aveva le orecchie rosse dall'imbarazzo. Fabrizio lo intercettò a metà strada, intrappolandolo in un abbraccio.  
\- T'ho aspettato tutto sto tempo. Mo non ho intenzione de lasciati sfuggire. - Sussurrò il moro, avvicinandosi a lui e fermandosi a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. Questa volta aspettò fosse Ermal a fare qualche mossa.  
Il più giovane si sentiva diviso in due, ma quella sera, decise di rischiare.   
Come mai aveva fatto prima.

Lo baciò, stringendolo il più possibile vicino a sè. I loro baci adesso erano senza sosta e senza pietà, mossi dall'impazienza di esplorare la bocca l'uno dell'altro.  
Sentì il freddo del muro colpirlo alla schiena, mentre dall'altro lato il calore del corpo di Fabrizio gli stava facendo vedere le stelle. Mentre il moro aggrediva dolcemente il suo collo, Ermal ripensò a tutte le ritrosie che prima aveva nell'intraprendere una relazione del genere. Sorrise, dandosi dello stupido per non averlo fatto prima.


End file.
